Flying on wings of love
by Dreaming in neverland
Summary: 1914 London Great Ormond Street hospital: Wendy Darling finds herself trapped in hospital with a serve illness after losing her family and home. With only her stories of Peter pan as comfort will she be able to escape the hospital and the Staff who are determined to makes her life miserable or will she need her childhood hero to sweep her off her feet and to world of enchantment .
1. Great Ormond street Hospital

**Hey guys just to let you know this is my first ever story so please be kind to me =) . I hope you enjoy reading It as much as I enjoyed writing it , but just to warn you I do have dyslexia so sorry if some of the words are spelt wrong or if the punctuation is wrong but I tried my best to keep the mistakes at minimum. Also i am sorry the chapters so short I promise the next one will be longer !xxxx**

**I don't own Peter pan (although I wish I did =) ) or any of the characters expect Rose and Dr Jones .xxxx**

Chapter 1: Great Ormond Hospital

I woke to the sound of rain drops banging against the window beside my bed while a cold winter breeze filled the room as it enters through the gap in the window and demanding to get under my covers and wrapping itself around my small frame making my breathing become painful and difficult. I tried to close my eyes and drift back into the dream I was having when I heard the sound of crying in the bed next to me. Rolling over I saw Rose crawled up into a tight ball with her small hands grasping the covers around her and sweat dripping of her face, and I knew instantly she was having another nightmare. Sighing I pushed the thin covers off me and held in a gasp as my bare feet touched the cold hospital floor as I tipped toed to Rose bed and gently touched her shoulder.

"Rose wake up, Rose it only a bad dream wake up" I whispered so that I didn't wake the other children in the ward. Suddenly Rose woke up with a Shock and looked around the room with her eyes full of fear before she wrapped her small chubby arms around me. Rose was the youngest of the children in the ward by only being five years old and was covered in scars around her baby shaped body from when she was found on the streets by a local stranger who admitted her to this hospital known as Great Ormond Hospital . Her face was round and innocent like any other child has, with her big round brown childlike eyes and her small button noes that matched her small plumb lips which are normally carved into a huge smile that had the power to brighten anyone day, but my favourite feature of her was her pixie like red hair that made her stand out from any another child I have ever met. "Wendy he was horrible very very horrible make him go away" She sniffed into my shoulder making it damp with her tears "Who was being bad and nasty Rose" I said as I placed her on my lap and rubbed her back to get her to calm down. "Doctor Jones he wanted me to go in that big scary room and I screamed and tried to run away" Instantly I understood her nightmare, doctor Jones was the main doctor for the Children's Ward and was a very stern man who had dark brown almost black eyes that would look straight at you with this deadly stare making anyone's blood curdle as he unhooked his leather black bag and peered into it with his parrot shaped nose and pulled out a long hook shape equipment to examining you with.

"Are you really going to let that silly old man scare you because I know one person who wouldn't let a scary old man scare him" I said with a smile creeping onto my face which made rose peer out from my shoulder and sniffed "Who" to which I replied " Why Peter Pan of course , I'm sure Peter wouldn't let that happen with that silly old cod fish now would he" Just as I predicted Rose snapped her head to look at me with a grin so wide it probably hurt and her eyes twinkling with excitement "No he wouldn't you are right , please tell the story Wendy pretty please" She begged while holding her hands out in front of her making it look like she was about to pray , I laughed silently and began to tell the story of Peter Pan , little did I know there was a boy watching from the corner of the window with a huge grin on his face.


	2. The meeting

**Hey here is chapter two to my story I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please could you leave a comment of what you thought because this is my first story and any advice is welcome =) xxx**

**Again I don't own Peter Pan or any of the characters expect Sam , Dr Jones and Rose and the nurse. xxx**

Chapter two : The meeting

(Wendy POV)

"Miss Darling, time to wake up"

I heard a voice say somewhere above me, to which I replied with a moan and pulled the covers over my head trying to block out the voice that wanted me to wake up. The voice gave a soft chuckling above me "well I guess you don't want any breakfast then".Before I could replay my stomach answered for me by giving a huge rumble which made all the other children in the room snicker to on another. Feeling my face burn red I slowly pulled the cover over my head and sat up and accepted breakfast from the nurse with a small smile before digging into my toast."

"Hey" I heard from the bed next to me.

I turned my head and saw Rose sat up and eating her breakfast

"Thankyou for the story last night it really helped I was able to beat the silly old man in my dream"

She said with a huge grin on her face, which made me smile back and praise her for her achievement . The day went by pretty slow from then on .As always I kept myself entertained by jotting down stories to tell Rose in my Notebook while parents and doctors came in to examine and greet other children in the ward. Suddenly I hear the tall brown door open with a sharp bang which made every child head snap towards the door, and there stood the nightmare himself Dr Jones. The room turned deathly silent, with only the sound of quick breathing that filled the room as all the children prayed he wasn't there to see them. But they didn't need to worry because his piercing eyes were glaring at me. Holding my breath I placed my notebook onto the wooden table next to my bed and the pen in the ink pot and watched Dr Jones strode towards my bed while Sam (His small bulky assistant) tried to follow after him.

"Miss Darling how are we doing today ?" he said as he lips turned into a sadistic smile.

"Okay thank you" I replay quickly keeping my head down.

"I see well then I guess you don't mind me seeing if what you say is true, Sam take notes" He said while unhooking the dreaded black bag and pulling out the Stethoscope and placed the rubber end to my back forcing me to breath in and out , while speaking to Sam in medical terms that I could hardly understand. He then pulled out a spoon shape metal strip and forced my mouth open with it making my jaw ache. Finally he pulled it out and I shut my mouth.

"Well it seems you had the nerve to lie to me Miss Darling but your breathing has not improved since your arrival." He then leaned into his bag and pulled out the glass bottle that every child dread seeing and grins at me with this horrid look knowing full well how sticking and vile that toxic known as medicine is .

"I suggest you take this twice a day so that we can get you out of this hospital and find somewhere for you to live seen as your dear parents are no longer with us" and with that he turn on his heal and walks out with Sam plodding along after him leaving me with tears threating to poor out of my eyes which made some of the children look at me with pity.

Unable to hold in the tears much longer ( and not wanting to show my weakness ) I got out of bed and walked to the window next to me and looked out into the streets of London holding onto the window sill so tight my knuckles stared turning white as I thought about the event that I lost my parents and my home from and how I ended up here in hospital as an orphan. Suddenly I felt a tug on my nightdress that pulled me out of my thoughts and I saw Rose looking up at me with a miserable face clutching a small ragged bear .

"Don't be sad Wendy I still love you and to prove that I love you , I want you to have this bear so you know you won't ever be alone" . Tears started to slowly creep back into my eyes as I crouched down to her level and took the bear in one hand and pulled Rose into my arms holding her tight as I felt her small arms wrap themselves around my neck .

"I love you to " I whispered into her ear.

(Peter POV)

I flopped down onto my wooden throne with my head in my hands after accepting defeat after pacing around the room all morning. Why can't I get that girl out of my head? Was it because she was telling stories about me? No it can't be that surely ? I don't know all I know is that I have to see her again tonight. At that second Tinkerbelle hovered in front of my face placing her hands firmly on her hips , while tapping her foot impatiently in mid-air . I knew she was mad at me seen as I haven't wanted to do anything but pace around the room all day , even the lost boys have gave up and decided to go out hunting alone !

"That it I have to go" I shouted while slamming my hands down on the armrests of the throne and stood up. Tink pulled at my hair with utter rage making tinkling bell noise in fury. I signed " Look I'm sorry Tink but I have to go and see her, tell the lost boys where I am" and with that I flew out of the house hidden secretly in hangman tree and headed to London.

(Wendy POV)

I lay in bed finishing off the story that I had been writing all day as the night nurse went around lighting the candles on the tables beside the sleeping children beds. I watched the candle flicker on the table next to me reminding me of what my mother use to say before she left the house , _they are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children._ Perhaps my mother guarding me now from above with father by her side, at least I like to think and I pray they are happy and in less pain that what I am in now .

"Time for bed Miss Darling" the nurse said pulling me out of my thoughts I nodded my head and put my pen and notepad away and stared at my ink stained hands before pushing the rough pillow from behind my back and laying it down flat for my head. Taking a mouthful of water (to try and get the taste of that toxic out of my mouth )I laid down in bed and pulled the covers up to my neck before closing my eyes and allowing the world of Neverland to be created in my sleep.

(Peter POV)

I arrived at the window next to where the girl lay , grateful that it night time so that she can't see me . I watched her put her notebook away and lay down further in her bed. I examined the clock tick from across the room and waited till enough time had passed (so that she definitely asleep) before I pushed the window open and silently flew in to the room and hovered over her bed letting me have my first proper look at her . She looked so peaceful with her angelic face lost in dream as her blonde hair fanned around her pale face as it glowed in the candle light. Beside her head was the pale blue Notebook that she had been writing in, all though I know it wrong to go into someone else personal belongings curiosity was building up in me and I finally after a long fight with myself I gave in and went to take her book. However before I got anywhere near to the notebook I stabbed my right toe against the edge of her metal bed making me yelp in pain before falling to the floor while grabbed hold of my foot that was aching . Curling myself into ball while rocking back and forth I suddenly heard a small voice from above my head whisper

"Boy why you crying"?


	3. Stories

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while , but I have just got a puppy and then my Birthday passed so I have been really busy. Thank you to everyone who has left a review I am so glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for the tips of improvement =). So here the next chapter so please review what you think of the story and advice is also welcome (please be nice =)) **

**I don't own any of the characters In the story =( x**

Chapter 3 Stories

(Peter POV)

I shot up from the cold ground forgetting all about the ache in my foot and my manners but instead I stood there gazing into her blue eyes while my heart beat faster than it has ever done before. What was this strange feeling in my stomach that making my heart beat quicker just by gazing into her eyes?

Suddenly a cough broke my trance and I noticed that the girl in front of me was coughing violently with a look of pain in her face. Not knowing what to do I ran to the table beside her and gave her the glass of water next to her bed and waited awkwardly rolling on the balls of my feet while playing with my thumbs till she finished coughing.

"Thankyou. Who are you?" she replayed breathless but managing a small smile that made my heart beat even faster than before , what is this girl doing to me? Just then I remember that I haven't introduced myself so I stood back and bowed "Peter, Peter pan and you?" A huge smile formed on her face making her eyes sparkler as bright as any star in Neverland before placing the glass on the table and crawled out of her bed so that she was in front of me, before gracefully curtseying.

"I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling but you can call me Wendy. Are you the real Peter Pan from the stories?" She excitingly replayed jumping up and down

"Of course I am im the best there ever was" I argued while placing my hands on my hips and looked at her with determination who else would I be?

"If you are really Peter pan then show me how you can fly" she said while putting a smug look on her face while crossing her arms as if she was challenging me.

So without another word I took up her challenge she set me (because when have I turned down a challenge ) and I began to fly while watching with amusement the smug smile leave her face and was replaced with shock as she watched me fly.

"You can fly "she giggled and clapped her hands as I shrugged and sat upside down on the celling. "Would you please teach me, I have always wanted to fly!"

I laughed at her attempt to fly by jumping up and down and decided to make a game out of this. "Only if you can catch me first" I winked and then flew as fast as I can around the room and over other children's beds hearing Wendy giggling quietly while running after me. Suddenly a cry of pain stopped me in mid-air and l quickly looked around to see Wendy coughing again curled up into a ball on the floor. Panicking I rushed to her and gently picked her up bridle style and placed her in the bed looking at her with concern while tucking her in.

"Are you okay?" I wisped when she stopped coughing, making her look at me with her sad eyes filled up with water due to the coughing fit "I guess im sort of use to it now sorry for ruining the game" .

What did she mean use to it? I looked around at all the other children asleep in the room and was amazed that they hadn't been woken up ,then frowned upon the fact that none of them woke up out of concern for Wendy.

"You have a lot of brothers and sisters " I said to break the silence which made Wendy out of nowhere start giggling . Why was she laughing I only asked a simple question?

"They are not my brother or sisters silly they are patients like me"

"Patients?"

She looked at me with confusion filling her eyes "yes patients , you know people who when they are sick they go into a hospital like this one to get better".

I looked around in amazement , so all the children in this room are sick and so is Wendy? Well I guess that explains Wendy coughing and pain but I never really noticed her like this before I only ever see her reading to the small girl in the bed next to her and then after she climbs back into her own bed and falls asleep which made me believe she was happy and healthy.

"So what wrong with you then?" I ask why scratching the back of my head and watch her head go down with a sign escaping her lips.

"My lungs, a few days ago there was a house fire that started in the kitchen I don't remember much but lots of smoke and then blackness. The next thing I remember is waking up in here and being told that both my parents didn't make it and the house was destroyed. Ever since then I have been finding it very difficult to breath and I get very short of breath and get random coughing fits as you have noticed" she said with a small smile while her eyes started to tear up .

I was shocked for words how could such a sweet girl go through so much pain like that no wonder she was crying I held her hand and waited till she ready to stop and at that moment I knew I wasn't going to leave her.

"I'm so sorry if it helps I don't have any parents either. I ran away when I was very little and found Tinkerbelle and we flew to never land, over time I started gathering the lost boys as company who also have no parents. One day I went to see my parents to see if they remember me but instead what I found broke my heart "I signed.

Wendy watched me with teary eyes and whispered "what did you find?"

I took a deep breath before answering "another child in my bed, I was so upset that I was replaced and forgotten about I flew back to Neverland and never went back". I was shocked that I was telling a girl that I have only just met about my past. I have never shared this with anyone not even the lost boys but something about her made me feel like I can trust and talk to her about it.

"I'm so sorry, how did you find me then?" Wendy whispered .

I smiled grateful of the change in topic "Your stories, I was flying around one night seeing if London had changed when I came across your stories from the window and couldn't stop listening I have visited every night ".

"Really?" She looked up with such wide eyes and I simply nodded and looked outside through the window I left open. It was starting to get light and I knew I will have to go soon although it pained me to leave her.

"I have to go before the sun is up otherwise I am at risk at being seen but I promise I will see you tomorrow night" Wendy looked at me with sad eyes but eventually smiled and held her pinkie finger out "Pinkie Promise "She said with a huge cheeky smile on her face, I laughed "pinkie promise" and wrapped my little finger around hers and kissed her forehead before flying off into the sunrise.


	4. Visits

Chapter 4: Visits

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is late I have been really busy with work and have been away so here the next chapter of the story. Please review they mean a lot to me and I will try and get the next chapter up a lot faster =) xxx**

**I don't own any of the characters expect Dr Jones and Rose =) xxxx**

(Wendy POV)

I lay in bed gazing out of the window Peter just flew out of moments ago as the sun started to soar into the sky warning people that morning was approaching. But all I could think about was Peter and the events that had just happened moments ago. I can't believe I have just met Peter Pan, the man of my dreams and he wanted to see me again! I rolled onto my back and gazed at the celling allowing my mind to picture his green eyes staring at me with so much innocence but yet had a spark of adventure just dying to leap out, and his smile a smile that could lighten up the room making it be contagious to anyone around him.

Not wanting to forget a single second of what just happened I sat up in bed and picked up my notebook from the table beside me and jotted down as fast as I could everything that happen to me not caring about how my fingers were slowly staining black. After I was pleased with what I have written down I place my notebook on the table and snuggled into my bed and allow the world of Neverland to form as I slipped into a deep sleep.

(Peter POV)

I soared through the sky as high as I could as London disappeared under the clouds. I have never been so happy in my life! Flying past all the clouds I thought about Wendy and how her hair flowed behind her as she ran trying to catch me with her blue eyes twinkling with excitement. But then I suddenly remember her crouched on the floor with her forehead dripping with sweat as her eyes squeezed with pain and all I could think about was how much I wanted to take that pain away. Suddenly it came to me perhaps there is a way to take away the pain?

Heading towards the portal that leads me to Neverland I try and think about how I can help her, maybe Tink will know something? Nahh she will just get jealous, perhaps Tiger lily will know something. Suddenly the island of Neverland started to appear as I flew over the rainbow and headed down to the Indian camp. When I landed it was busy as ever with people getting on with daily jobs, collecting herbs and getting ready for the fishing trips. Suddenly I saw Tiger lily existing her tent I ran to her dodging people as I went along.

"Tiger lily" I called when I was close to her as she turned around looking for the person who called her. Once she spotted me a smile appeared on her face and started to walk towards me.

"Peter haven't seen you in a while how you keeping" she said when we finally reached each other. Tiger lily has always been a good friend of mine my whole life and has been on many adventures I know that she will always be there for me when I need help.

"I'm good but I need to talk to you about something important"

"Sure come in" I followed her into her Tepee. Once we were inside of her room we sat down on the rug laid out in the middle and I explained everything that happened in London from meeting Wendy and how I wanted to take the pain away from her. As I was talking Tiger lily sat there with full concentration never taking her eyes of me until I was done talking. Then she sat there with a frown as she took in the information I just sh

While I was waiting I started to look around her room. The room was very small but homely ared to her.

"I see and you said she was in a lot of pain "she asked me to which I replayed with a hurried nod as my patience were running out from sitting still in one place too long.

"Wait here while I find and explain your problem to the Healer she may be able to find some sort of medication that will help take the pain away from her." And with that she stood up and with everything hung up or displayed with bright colour and decorations on the walls made from feathers and beads. After a long wait Tiger lily finally appeared holding a green liquid in a glass bottle.

"The healer told me to give you this medicine. She says that it won't take the illness away straight away but will ease the pain and hopefully by time take the illness away all together. You need to give her a mouthful of this liquid every night you visit her understand?" She explained to me, as I took the medicine from her hand and placed it in my boot.

"Yes Thankyou so much and please send my gratitude to the Healer" I said before flying out of the tepee and towards hang man tree.

(Wendy POV)

The day has been painfully slow since one of the nurses had once again woke me up from my sleep and all the parents greeting their children on the daily visiting hours as the nurses went by filling us up with that toxic. The only good thing about today was that there was no sign of Dr Jones and his helper Sam, but in all fairness I haven't really been paying attention to what was going on around me, but instead I have been looking out of that window and praying that Peter will visit me again tonight.

Rose kept asking me questions of what happened last night ever since I had told her of the events that had happened to me , some of the children in the ward just looked at me like I was crazy and told Rose to not listen to me, but I knew that Rose believe every word I said and choice to ignore the other children .

Finally Night time approached and I couldn't be any more relieved that I will be seeing Peter soon. As the night Nurse made her duty around the ward I hid under the cover pretending to be asleep as she light my candle and I stayed there till I heard the door close at the end of the ward. Slowly I pushed the cover off and sat up looking around making sure all the children are asleep. Once I was satisfied they were asleep I crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the window and opened it with a huge smile as I tried to contain my excitement. After starting out of the window for a while I went back to bed laying down facing the window shutting my eyes as I tried to fight the dizziness and tiredness that was over taking me.

"Wendy" I heard from above me but my eyelids felt too heavy to open. "Wendy wake up" I heard the voice say again but this time with sound of panic as I felt something shake my shoulder. Slowly I opened my eyes and was met with green eyes that were full of concern. Gradually I started to become aware of my surroundings and realised who those green eyes belong to "Peter" I whispered and sudden sat up making Peter fly back before correcting himself with his hands on his hips "The one and only" he gloated with a smirk forming on his sun kissed face.

"Oh I'm so happy you are here I didn't think I would ever see you again although I am so glad to see you, even though a part of me knew you would come" I ranted with a smile on my face the whole time, he really did come back to see me. Suddenly that dizziness that was fighting to take over seems so much smaller than what it didn't a moment ago.

" Girls talk to me . But of course I came back I wasn't going to leave you now was I. Anyway I brought you this" He replayed while reaching into his boot and pulling out a green substance in a glass bottle and handing it to me. "It some medicine the healer from the Indian tribe in Neverland gave to me. She says that it will help take away the pain you are in and will slowly take away the illness as well but that will take time apparently. But for now all you have to do it drink a mouthful of the medicine every night I visit you".

I couldn't believe it, he went through all this trouble for me and to help me take away the pain that I am feeling. Suddenly I felt this liquid escape my eyes and I realised I was crying.

"Why you crying you don't like it I can take it away I just wanted to take the pain away, I'm sorry please don't cry." Peter said will standing there in a state of shock and all I could do was shake my head no while trying to regain myself.

"No peter it lovely it just no one has ever done anything like this for me since the accident I don't know what to say, Thankyou I should probably take some now." I twisted the lid of the bottle of and held it to my mouth , and shut my eyes as I took a mouthful expecting the worse but to my surprise it tasted of fresh fruit and herbs instead.

Once I had taken the medicine I gave the bottle back to Peter with a smile . Peter accepted the bottle and sat crossed legged at the bottom of the bed with only a small hover as he started to hover of the bed but then corrected himself and sat down when he noticed . "So Peter what is Neverland like ? "

Peter started to lose control again and floated higher with a huge grin on his face "Is like nothing you have ever seen before . It a beautiful island that is just the right size to have one adventure after another and I am always finding new places and people to meet. There the mermaid lagoon where the mermaids tend to sit admiring themselves in their mirrors but if you are lucking enough you will see them making balls out of the bubbles forming at the lagoon as they hit them to one enough. Not far from there is Caption Hook ship, the most evil pirate to ever set sails on sea, although to me and the lost boys he just a big old Codfish with a pirate crew the follow his every order. However we do like to tease and fight them once in a while. On the other side of Neverland you have one of the first groups of people on the Islands besides the Fairies and that the Indians who know the forests like the back of their hands. They are always out for a hunt and sometimes play hunting games with the lost boys. "

The whole time Peter was explaining Neverland to me I tried to picture what he was explaining just dying to be there playing with the bubbles at mermaid lagoon or hunting with the Indians.

"Oh Peter I would love to go there it sounds perfect"

"Of course one day I will take you there but when you are well enough. Would you like to hear about how Hook lost his hand to the crocodile".

The rest of the evening was spent with Peter and I sharing stories about are past and any advantages we have been on. Before we knew it the sun was coming up and Peter had to leave but promised to meet up again. And so he did every night for the next week he would fly to my window and would make me take a mouthful of the medicine which was starting to kick in a lot faster than the vile medicine the nurses was giving me . Some days I would have good days and would be able to chase him quietly up and down the corridor not wanting to wake the children ( although children tend to sleep deeply anyway being so lost in a dream). However sometimes peter would catch me on a bad day when I couldn't get out of bed , but instead of leaving he would tell me wonderful stories of what he had been up to that day while wiping the sweat from my forehead and giving me the water from the table beside my bed when I couldn't breathe , but not once did he forget to come.

Everything was perfect or so I thought.


	5. Rescue

**Hey guys Thankyou so much for the reviews so far I really appreciate it so please can people carry on reviewing. Again I don't own any of the characters expect Dr Jones. Enjoy =) xxxx**

Wendy (pov)

It started out as a normal day on the ward. Nurses going around all their assigned patience filling us with medicine before the Doctors come round doing their daily check-ups. Some of the children left today with their parents which always fills me up with sadness, because although I am happy for them it does remind me of the event I lost my family to and that I will never see my family again. Then for the rest of the day children were talking amongst themselves or to visitors, while I started to relax jotting down my stories of Peter Pan and was ready to call it a day. Or so I thought.

Suddenly the man that everyone dreads seeing decided to make an appearance as he approached my bed walking in what looked like slow motion, with every foot shaking the ground as his evil smile makes it way to me as If mocking me with information I am yet to learn.

"Well well , Miss Darling the nurses are telling me that your health is starting to improve , although to me you still luck as skinny and horrible as the day you arrived , although I guess something's don't improve." He sneered as he leaned on the railing on bed , enjoying how his words caused me pain as I tried to not let what he is saying affect me.

"So I have some news to tell you. Seen as it seems that the nurses believe you are well, you are free to go as soon as your parents get here. Oh wait they can't can they".

My eyes start burning with tears at his hateful words but I refuse to let him win. I decided to raise my head up firmly and address him.

"No they can't so I don't know what you want me to do, for I have nowhere to go, and although my health has improved slightly I am still relying on the Nurses and Doctors."

"That may be Miss Darling but you are no longer wanted her so tomorrow morning you are leaving this place for good and are going to an orphanage in Yorkshire , Farewell." And with that he walked off with pride and happiness.

I couldn't hold my tears in any longer and brought my knees to head and cried. I never felt so alone not even Rose was here anymore because she was find a better and loving home to go to. I looked at the table next to my bed and saw the bear she gave me sat up leaning again the white wall. I leant over my bed and got hold of the bear and lay down on my side curled up around the bear and cried myself to sleep.

(Peter POV)

I rushed over to the place Wendy staying at, a hospital I think she called it? I couldn't wait to see her again and tell her what I and the lost boys got up to today. As I approached the window I got the feeling that something was wrong because Wendy back was away from me and the sense of sadness filled the room as I flew through the window.

As I approached Wendy I noticed that she was curled around her bear that she said her friend gave her, but when I looked up I couldn't see her face due to her hair coving it. I gently shuck her shoulder which made her open her eyes slowly and turn so that she was on her back with a small smile on her face. I looked into her eyes and noticed how red they were as if she has been crying. Thinking that' someone has hurt her made my blood boiling and wanting me to hurt anyone who would think about doing this to her.

"Wendy Lady what wrong?"

As soon as I said this she broke down in tears and threw herself at me wrapping her arms around my neck. At first I had no idea what to do but after a few seconds I wrapped my arms around her back and rubbed circles to comfort her.

"It was awful, Doctor jones went on about how I am no longer wanted here and that I need to leave and tomorrow I am leaving and I'm worried that I will never see you again because I can't tell you where I am going" She mumbled between cries into my neck, as I felt my clothes become damp from where the tears had fallen onto them.

At first I tried to work out what she was saying but then it suddenly kicked in she was leaving. NO! I won't have it she is not leaving my side specially in her condition , I mean heck just yesterday she was coughing so badly small drips of blood came out of her mouth, what type of Doctor would leave a person in this state.

Slowly I moved my hands to her shoulders and pushed her so that we were face to face , well we would have been in Wendy lifted her head and not started down at the bed.

"Wendy lady I am not letting you go anywhere without me and that you are coming with me "I reassured her as gently as I could whipping the tears away as they feel down her beautiful face. Wendy sniffed while lifting her head up so that she was looking into my eyes.

"Where" she whisper, to which I smiled and replayed

"Neverland. A place where you will never grow up and we have better doctors that will look after you instead of this silly place. And you can be the mother to the lost boys telling them stories of your choice. There mermaid, Indian, fairies and pirates". This made Wendy suddenly cheer up as her eyes glistened with the idea of coming with me and seeing all these wonderful sights that every children dreams off.

"Are you sure I can really go to Neverland. Oh Peter I don't know what to say Thankyou so much, but I cannot fly " She whisper as she slowly lost her smile at the thought of not being able to fly.

"I know don't worry. Normally I would teach you to fly but you need pixie dust but I left Tink at home and in your condition I think it better if I carry you and then you can carry your things if that okay?" Wendy nodded with agreement with the smile that always made my heart beat faster as stepped out of bed with my help as I held her so that she can regain her balance. Once she had her bear and notebook in her hands I swept her off her feet bridal style , and shifted her in my arms so that she comfy before I flew with her out of the window and towards the Second star to the right.


	6. Flights

**Hey guys im am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while I was on holiday in Spain for two weeks and there wasn't any signal =( . So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy =) . Of course I don't own any characters in the story . Please R&amp;R xxxx**

Chapter 6 : The flight

The skies of London were filled in a black blanket embroiled with small yellow specks of lights that stood proudly in packs, while lighting the sleeping city bellow. If you were awake and lucky enough to be wandering around the street of London and if you happened to too look up from the sleeping city you would see too small silhouettes hovering in the sky , but if you were to stand on the tips of your toes and focuses with all your might you may just be able to see two silhouettes slowly forming into two small children heading towards the second star to the right.

(Wendy Pov)

The cold winter's air brushed against my pale skin, tickling my bear feet as we flew through the night sky and towards the second star to the right. The city bellow us looked like a children's doll house all lined together to make a pretend village as we flew away from the hospital which was shrinking further away in the distance until it was no longer seen. A small smile tugged onto my lips as I reminded myself that I never have to go there again but get to spend the rest of eternity in Neverland with Peter Pan. Cuddling up into Peter chest I gazed up and studied his face which was currently filled with concentration from having to navigate the way through the clouds and towards our destination without hitting anything that may be flying the other way ( we already had to encounter a mad crow at the start of the journey) . Losing tract of time in my daydream , Peter suddenly looked down at me and winked making my checks flare pink with embarrassment which only made peter start to laugh and start to speed up towards a group of stars ahead.

"Hey watch this" Peter whispered into my ear (making my body shiver for some odd reason) as he flew us towards a small star that was stood proudly by itself . Peter flew quietly behind placing on finger to his lips and winked at me with a hint of mischief as he took a deep breath and then let it out right next to the star making it fall from it spot and towards London before falling into place with other starts that were stood bellow him . A laugh escaped my lips and before I knew it I was laughing uncontrollably that my stomachic started to hurt which made Peter start laughing to. However some of the air started to catch my throat and lungs making me start to cough violently stabbing my lungs as it went along. My breathing started to become painful and weak making my vison slowly start to fade . The last thing I remember was an outline of peter face as I felt some small liquid escape my mouth before everything went black.

( Peter pov)

A smile formed on my face as I cached my breath when I heard Wendy exploded with laughter after I blew out the star from the sky. Her laugh was so contagious I couldn't help but laugh myself. Suddenly I heard a painful gasp and I looked down in panic to find Wendy faced scrunched up in pain as she gasped for air before her head become heavy. I started to cry out her name but her eyes looked at me with faze while a small red liquid started to escape her lips as her eyes slowly closed. I started to shake her gently but she wouldn't wake up, looking around I tried to see if there was anywhere we could stop but decided that it best to get her straight to Neverland where I can take care of her. Shifting her in my arms so that her head was balanced on my shoulder to prevent her from chocking on the blood I flew faster than I have ever flew before towards the second star of the right, making sure I have an extra tight grip on her when we flew through space and finally broke through to the island of Never land.

Never land has always been a beautiful island in my eyes and any off the creatures who live here. Never land it self is a small green island that is just the right size to fit in lots of adventures but are all linked into each other making the days full of excitement. . The island is surrounded by the deep blue sea which is occupied by both dangerous yet beautiful creatures of Neverland. On the far side of the island is covered in a shadow formed by the large boulder carved into a skull as the eyes and mouth leak with black sea as is crashed down to the deep black sea bellow. The Pirates. The leader of the Pirates was a dark man who eyes were as blue as crystals contrasting with his black curly hair , but catch him at the wrong time his eyes will turn into a bloody red as he Storks towards his pray with a sharp sliver hook that could scar any living being and send them to death. That if you are lucky for if you were to see him when he is at his most evil time of day you would feast your eyes on a small bottle that hidden in the top of his coat pocket. Within this small glass bottle is the most deadly poison known to man , just one drop will kill any man slowly and painful , filling their head with disperse , jealousy making any sane man lose his mind.

I flew further into the island making sure Wendy was safe into my arms while avoiding the ship . As I started to approach hangman tree I flew towards the forest while protecting Wendy head by bring it close to my chest to shield her from the braches that was cutting my skin through the trees. I stopped at the branch opposite the hangman tree and looked down at Wend. She was white as a ghost with blood tickling down her chin and staining her night dress. A small patch of blood was left on my shoulder from where she was leaning on it. If it wasn't from her chest slowly moving up and down you would think she was dead. No! Get that thought out of my head she is going to live. I looked around for anyone out hunting and when I knew I was safe I headed inside hangman tree.

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter sorry it so short I wanted to end it here and start the next part of the story on a fresh chapter . I promise I will upload quicker as well.**

**Finally I would like to shout out to Kayla Loves you , for all your reviews they really mean a lot and I am glad that you are enjoying it =) xxx**


	7. please wake up

Wendy pov

Darkness. Everywhere around me was surrounded by this never ending darkness that surrounded me as I tried to look for an exist. As I slowly adjust myself to my surroundings a sharp pain struck my chest causing my chest to become tight making it difficult to breath. Pushing myself up from the cold, damp ground, I placed one hand on my chest and the other on the cold, ground for support as I tried to concentrate on my breathing and to stop the dizziness I was feeling.

Once I was satisfied my breathing had slowed to normal pace, i started to question where I was and how I ended up here. The last memory I had was feeling safe in peter arms as he recused me from the vile hospital, as I looked at his face and saw my hero and he carried me through the night sky towards Neverland, and then everything went blank? Giving up on the aspect of remembering anything else I used the remains of my strength by pushing myself to my feet while using my hands to balance as I slowly made myself stand up on the cold stone floor that was tickling my feet as I started to walk in a random direction praying that an exist is somewhere ahead.

Peter pov

I flew into hangman tree screaming for Tink as my feet hit the soft bear rug in the middle of the room. The lost Boys froze like perfect statues and looked towards me as the heard the panic in my voice. One by one I saw their eyes drift from me to the girl in my arms who was slowly becoming paler if it was even possible. Before the lost boys could ask any questions Tinkerbelle appeared from her little house in the left hand corner of the room and flew over towards me with her hand on hips as if she preparing herself to have rant at me. But the look I gave her must have said how scared I was feeling, to make her rethink her rant but instead she signed and signalled me to place Wendy onto my bed.

Without wasting a second I flew into my room pushing the curtain to the side in a haze, before pulling the covers and gently placing Wendy on the bed and wrapping the covers tightly around her before placing a kiss on her forehead which was covered in small beads of sweat.

I was so lost in thought about Wendy and how weak she looks I didn't notice the lost boys creeping in until one of them decided to bravely speak out for the first time since I came back to the house. I couldn't tell you which one it was for I was more concentrating on the girl who was lying in my bed.

"Who is she Peter and why is she asleep? The brave lost boy said, I took a deep breath to prepare myself and calm myself before I took a shaky breath and answer the lost boy.

"Wendy, her name is Wendy. This is the girl who told me all the stories about the girl who lost her slipper and all the other stories I have told you, but she sick and needs are help or else she " I couldn't bring myself to say it . NO! Stop thinking this way she not going to die I won't let her die I must save her but how. Using my sleeve to wipe the blood that was around her mouth I tried to think of a plan that could save her.

"Boys fetch me some water and a cloth, Tink? Find the Indian healing women and bring her here" I order to the boys without taking my eyes of Wendy as I watched her chest slowly move up and down, which gave me a sign of hope that she was okay. After I gave my order the sound of small feet trampled the ground as the lost boy rushed out of the house and to the stream to fetch me some water , because you see none of us bother having baths and showers because that grown up stuff , therefore we have no water in the house .

As I was watching Wendy breathing and wiping the sweat that kept forming on her head, I heard a sound of small bells hovering next me. Sighing I take my eyes of Wendy and glance at Tinkerbelle who had her hands cross and tapping her foot impenitently , which I know full well is her sign of saying she does not want to do what I just said.

"Tinkerbelle please, I really need your help, please get the healing women, if not for Wendy then me because I will never forgive you If Wendy dies" I said out of frustration of Tinkerbelle stubbornness of her hatred for Wendy. Finlay Tinkerbelle fisted her hands and stopped her foot before flying out of hand man tree . Not really caring that I have upset her , because she will forgive me soon enough I turn my attention to Wendy to notice her skin become pale and her hair slowly becoming damp as small drops of sweat landed on her hair as it dripped from her forehead. Holding her damp hand I whisper in her ear

"Please wake up Wendy lady".

Wendy pov

As I was wondering around the dark cave my feet dragging against the stone as I fought with all my strength for my legs to hold my strength I looked for an exist.

How long have I been walking for? Who knows for there is no way of telling time here? After walking for what seemed liked ages I lent the cold wall catching my breath before sliding down to the floor and pulling my knees up before crying with defeat on not being able to escape this horrible place. I felt my night gown slowly become wet with tears as I cried out the pain I have been feeling for so long that I have been dying to get out. Why me? why do I have to go through all this pain and suffering to finally have some happiness and a chance of a brilliant life and then being stuck in this place with no way out.

As I was letting my sorrows out I felt a light creep between the gaps of my fingers that was covering my face. Looking up and wiping away my tears I heard a faint voice calling my name. Choosing to ignore it and place it as my imagination playing up I decided to pull my knees closer and try and imagine what Neverland would have been like.

But then I heard the notice again , looking up I tried to see if I could see anyone around me , but all I could see was the darkness and hear this sound of someone begging me to wake up . But I am awake I am just stuck and I want to get out . Deciding that maybe the person the voice belongs to is my way out , I force myself to stand while holding the wall until my legs stop shaking , I push myself to follow the sound of the angle like voice calling my name .

Following the sound of the voice I tried to work out why the voice sounded sad and was asking me to walk up. Was I awake was all this a dream? As I kept following the voice I noticed a small glow of light appear at the end of the tunnel . Not wanting to lose my change of escaping I used all my strength and ran to the light as a force started to pull my further and further into the light while the sound of the voice became louder and louder , Until suddenly I was surrounded by this bright light.

Peter pov

"Wendy , please please wake up , don't leave me , we have a lot of adventures still to do and you promised to tell me stories and the lost boys , wake up please" I kept repeating to her as I held her sweaty hand in mine . But her face remained the same pale , white face making the line of blood that has formed from the side of her mouth stand out , as a sign of the horrific illness that was taking over Wendy life. Slowly I leaned closer to her, wiping the reminds of the sweat that had once again built up on her head, I pressed my lips to her head and prayed with all my might that she will wake up before leaning back and kneeling by the side of the bed and resting my head on the bed, while never letting go off her hand.

Losing all signs of hope that Wendy is going to wake up I begin to feel a warm liquid form on the inside of my eyes that are threating to fall , which I try to stop with all my might , when suddenly I feel her hand twitch in mine. Shooting to standing position I reach over and shake her arm gently while calling out her name in hope that she will wake up.

Slowly her eyes begin to flutter as small moan aspects her lips, before her eyes open up and looked around with haze before her eyes adjust to me , which formed a small smile on her face , before whispering her my name


	8. Whispers

Chapter 8 whispers

**Hello , I am so so sorry about how late this chapter is up , my life has been very busy. I really hope you like the chapter sorry that its short I will try and make the next part longer. I don't own any of the characters or peter pan. Please Read and review xxxx**

At first glance you would think it was a typical day at Neverland, however if you were to squeeze your eyes and really concentrate you will see the forest and skies were full of small children running and flying franticly to try and help their new mother.

"Peter said to fetch some water from the stream, I say we should try mermaid lagoon" Slightly said and he flew through the skies holding a small bucket to fill with water.

"Are you mad slightly, you know how dangerous the mermaids are surely we should look somewhere else" Nibs replied while trying to catch up with slightly who was racing ahead.

"I know but the lagoon is the closest place to get water and look on peter face it seems that we need to get him the water fast. We just goanna have to be brave like peter. Come one"

And so the two brave lost boys flew down to mermaid lagoon full of fear in their small hearts but just enough courage to enter the lagoon for the sake of their new mother. The boys no less had every right to be afraid for mermaid lagoon was a dark mysteries place that only the brave would dare to enter. If you were to look in from the outside you would be entranced by the beauty of the lagoon, the colours of the flowers all mixed together creating a blanket that wraps itself around the water where the mermaids lay. The mermaids of Neverland are beautiful creatures that spend their time swimming around the lagoon, however if you happen dear reader to be one of the lucky ones you will see them playing with the bubbles that form at the bottom of the rainbow waterfall. Nevertheless do not let this fool you dear reader for mermaids are not gentle creatures like you might have heard, but instead they are evil creatures who will lure you under the lagoon if you get to close.

Slightly and Nibs landed quietly in between the flowers that hid them from the lagoon. Once the lost boys where satisfied that there were no mermaid insight they silently tiptoed to the lagoon and filled the bucket that slightly was carrying with water as quickly as they possible can.

"Slightly" Nibs whispered not wanting to be heard

"What" Slightly answered with haze and his eyes darted around the lagoon for any trace of danger.

"What did you think of mother that peters brought back from London, she seems very pretty I like her" Nibs asked shyly for he was sure she would make a good mother if only she can get better.

Slightly sighed "I think she will make a wonderful mother too, although she looked very sick and weak, you saw how afraid peter looked, I hope she gets well soon. Come on we have enough water let's get back to peter and mother".

As the two boys flew into the sky a small head emerged from the water her face full of anger and jealousy. You see mermaids are jealous creatures who aim to be the most beautiful and to win the heart of those who they want, which for this mermaid was Peter. Her eyes filled with anger of the thought of peter bringing a girl to the island, a girl that needs to vanish so that peter can be hers, but how? Suddenly she remembered what the lost boys had said about her health, and how weak and vulnerable she is, and so if she was to act on getting rid of this mother girl she needs to act fast. But what should she do ?

Suddenly the mermaid's ears filled with the sound of a cannon being fired in the distance, which formed an idea in the mermaid twisted mind. With a smirk peering on her face, the mermaid slide down into the water and headed to the Jolly Rodger.


	9. Chapter 9 Hook

**Hello dear readers! I am so sorry that I have not updated for such as long time. I have been seriously unwell and have had hospital after hospital appointment and have not been well enough to write the next chapter. But I am starting to feel a lot better and will hopeful try and get the chapters up a lot faster. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy =) xxxxxxxx**

Chapter 8 Hook

Now dear reader I am afraid to inform you, but you see not all of Neverland is full of adventures that fly into the head of children tucked safely in their beds. But there in the very edge of Neverland is a dark shadow that covers the north of the island owned by one man so evil that his name, cause children to cry from their sleep or afraid to leave the safety of their bed, HOOK. The man who is so evil that as he stalks towards you with his left arm rose above his head while his sharp sliver hook instead of his right hand charges towards you , but your eyes slowly become hooked with his eyes as you watch them turn deadly red as you take your last breath.

The Jolly Rodger is not just home to the most deadly pirate himself but to a crew of pirates. Noodler was the first one you probably see first on deck ,as he walks around checking everything is in order. From afar he would not seem so bad, but if dear reader you find yourself in front of him you would notice that his hands had been sewn on backwards from a fight that happened many years ago. The next you will see sitting on the edge of the steps sharping his sward is the strongest all of the crew, with his arms covered in tattoos, Bill Jukes. The next pirate most likely to be seen from above in the crow's nest is the smallest of all the pirates who hold himself up as a British gentleman (although not quite as highly as hook does). Starkey is the most crafty and creative of all the pirates with the ability to create any invention with the right tools, as well as the ability to flight with the sward almost as good as pan and Hook themselves. Now, there is one more man that we must not forget to mention aboard this very ship, is a small chubby man who tight grey t-shirt is constantly fighting with his tummy. His name is Smee.

The day started off as any other morning on board the Jolly Rodger. Pirate's slumbered across the deck still passed out from the night before. But one pirate is awake hidden in the darkest area of the ship. Awake but with tiredness and determination located in his eye, he slowly paced back and forth bringing his large cigar to his mouth as his head formed the darkest and evil of plans. But one name danced around the darkness of his mind, PAN.

"Blasted that Pan, where are you hiding boy".

Hook stated as he examine the map of Neverland pinned to the centre table of his cabin, which was decorated with a selection of crosses, from the unsuccessful trips the pirates had when trying to locate pan hideout. Surrendering to his tiredness, Hook feel onto the red throne, this was situated next to the desk. Hook dragged his hand down his face with defeat. Suddenly he sat up when a high pitch clicking sound surrounded his cabin. Questing what he heard, Hook waited a moment for the sound to start again, and when it did a sinister smile creeped onto his face as he approached the window towards the sea.

Now I must explain dear reader, that Neverland is full of sounds that we can only here if we to listen really heard and squeeze our eye so tight that we are only focusing on the sound, you would be able to hear the sound that Hook can here right now. Although there are sound in Neverland that are joyful and happy such as the charm of bells created by fairies as they fly around are heads and in between the trees and flowers. But I am afraid to say, that some sounds have a more dangerous meaning behind them, which led in this situation to Hook knowing what the clicking sound belong to, Mermaids.

Hook, open the window and was meet by mermaid smiling up at him.

"Ah and why do I have this pleasure of being met by a beautiful mermaid on this fine day"

The mermaid smirked "I heard you are still finding a way to get revenge on peter from cutting of your hand"

Hook, was shocked by this sudden up burst, he was sure the mermaids was fond of peter and would never betray him, so why this sudden change.

"Ah why yes my dear that may be true. But what has this got to do with you"

"Maybe I have some information I overheard from two of peter brats down at the lagoon, which may be an interest to you, but there a catch."

"And what is the catch my dear" Hook reposed as he lined over the window and listen closely to what the mermaid had to say, that she said would be an interest to him.

"You must not harm Peter in anyway expect through his heart"

His heart? Now Hook was certainly interested, for what the mermaid meant by only hurting peter through his heart?

"I give you my word as gentlemen. Now my dear you certainly got my interested. Please explain to me this piece of information you hold".

The mermaid smirked "when Peter arrived on the island, he was not alone. He brought a foul girl with him that is to become the mother for the lost boys. It would seem from what the lost boys whisper to one another that they have all become fond of this girl including peter. However, it would seem that there dear mother is very sick and is on the bridge of dying and that was the reason as to why pan brought her here, which was to save her from her fate".

Hook stood their speechless as he absorbed the information the mermaid has just stated. Peter has brought a girl with him? A girl who is seriously unwell? Suddenly the words mermaid mentioned early made much more sense. Peter feels for this girl? A dark plan started to form within this mind.

"I believe my dear, we have a deal"

"Very well Hook I will leave you to form a plan, but remember your promise that he would not be physical harmed in anyway" And with that the mermaid swam away in the distance, leaving hook to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, hidden underneath a ground a desperate Peter held his breath and the girl before him opened her eyes.

Peter POV

My heart pounded against my chest, threating to break through as Wendy eyes twitched and my name appeared on her lips.

"Yes, Wendy lady I am here. How are you feeling can you hear me" I begged as my feat hovered slowly from the ground from happiness that she was awake.

Wendy slowly blinkered her eyes, while her damp forehead wrinkled with confusion as if she was unable to see.

"Peter? Where are you and where am I? A weak voice, that I had to strain to hear came from Wendy as she held onto my hand, which what seemed like although her strength, which was frightful weak.

"I am here; see you are holding my hand. You are in Neverland remember, I recused you from that hospital thing that you came from, but you passed out on the way and I rushed you here. But you have not woken up till now" I explained proud of myself for remember that place Wendy had stayed at during her time in London.

As I watched Wendy open her mouth to respond, my blood went cold as that similar sound escaped her mouth, as he body erupted into a coughing fit, while more blood and wheezy sounds escaped her mouth as she tried to breath. I flew straight to her and sat her up, by cradling her head to prevent her from chocking while her body rested against mine. Panicked filled my head as I held her helpless not knowing how to help her, when suddenly Tinkerbelle and the healer lady came rushing into the room, followed by Slightly and Nibs carrying a large bucket of water, that I asked them to fetch earlier.

"Please help her, I don't know what to do but she kept coughing up blood and then passing out for a few days".

The healer lady nodded as she response, and asked everyone to leave the room, but the look I must of gave her, showed her that there was no way I was living Wendy alone. Reluctantly letting go of Wendy as the healer lady examined her (Wendy coughing fit had thankful finished and she lying breathless and weak on the bed) I paced impatiently for the news the healer lady had. Once the lady had finished she tucked Wendy in and placed the cold towel on her head, and made sure she was in peace before walking over to me.

"The Wendy bird is gravely sick flying Equal and will take a lot of determination and strength on her behalf as well as medicine for her to become well again. But thee must be patient with her and to never leave her alone, and to call me if she falls worse. I will mix up some medicine that will ease the pain and will help treat her, but in the meantime keep her cool through damping cold water on her head or take her out for fresh air but thee must be careful and protect her because she is very weak, and will not be able to defined herself."

"I will protect her with my life. Thankyou healer I will visit later to pick up the medicine". After a bow I walked back to Wendy who had fallen back into a deep sleep. Placing her hand in mine and kissing her forehead I vowed that I would protect her with my life and would do everything in my power to make her well. Little did I know that a dark shadow was covering our future.


	10. Mermaids

**Hello, my fellow peter pan fans, I hope everyone well =). Here the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I just want to say Thankyou so much for everyone who has reviewed or even taken the time just to read the sorry it really does mean a lot to me, and seeing a review come up in my emails really does make my day. Please R&amp;R and I am happy to take anyone ideas to help improve the story for you guys. Love you all xxx Ps I don't own any of the characters. **

Chapter 10 Mermaids

A few days have passed since Wendy opened her eyes and began her life in Neverland. Although restricted to just her bed (because peter wouldn't let her leave unless for personal reasons) Wendy health slowly started to improve thanks to medicine the healer had provided for her. As Wendy sat up on her bed, using the pillow for support she thought about what Neverland looked like, aside of this room. Chewing her bottom lip Wendy gained the courage to ask a question that burning on the tip of her tongue for some time.

"Peter" Wendy whispered, making peter instantly turned to her and dropping the item he had been carving at the time. You see peter has not once left Wendy side since she woke up, and will pass the time telling her stories of Neverland and the advantageous the lost boys have got up to.

"Yep" Peter answered with his curious eyes staring at Wendy wondering what her question could be.

"I was thinking, I have been in this room for a couple of days now and my health has slowly started to improve. I have not yet had the chance to see what Neverland really is like and I am sure some fresh air will do me good. Please can I go outside and visit some of Neverland?" Wendy asked while staring at her hands, which were currently fighting against each other like some sort of thumb war game.

Peter stared at her for a few minutes taking in what she had said, his brows pulled together as he tried to come with an answer.

"I don't know Wendy; I still don't think you are well enough. Neverland is a dangerous place and I with you being week already I don't want you to become harmed as well. "

"Please peter, I will be safe because you will be there and I promise that I will say straight away if it all becomes too much for me. I would just love to have a wash in some water and take in their air since I have been indoors every day since arriving at Neverland. Please" Wendy said while her eyes became wide as her bottom lip pocked out from under her upper lip. Peter signed with frustration knowing that he can't win against that look and finally agreed with the condition that he has to be by her side at all times.

Peter got down from her bed and helped her out, holding her around the waist for support Wendy wobbled a bit, but soon found her balance as peter led her through his room and pushed the bear rug aside.

Peter POV

As i pushed the bear rug aside while holding Wendy with my other arm, I was met by a room full of surprised faces, starting at Wendy standing up for the first time. Suddenly a rush of boys charged at us shouting for their mother.

"HAULT!" I screamed grabbing the boys' attention that is itches away from us and all standing as if they were playing musical statues. Wendy was smiling at them and moved slightly into me with fear that they were going to crush us.

"Boys, stop charging at us, mother is still very sick and we need to be gentle around her. So please great her nicely" I rolled me eyes at them as they looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Sorry, but it lovely to see you all and I'm glad you are happy that I am awake and standing. I and peter are hoping to go out for a bit and you are all welcome to come with us" Wendy replayed, making all the lost boys begin to smile and shouting at suggestions on where we should go.

"How about mermaid lagoon, you will love it their mother. The lagoon is full of flowers and bubbles and is covered by a rainbow. The mermaids aren't that friendly but I am sure they will leave us alone" Toddles suggest with excitement over his idea.

Mermaids! There is no way I am taking Wendy to mermaid lagoon, where they will try and kill her when they see her. I mean I am the only one they like which is because off my stories I tell. Although Tink thinks it for another reason but I don't know what she means. But no! Wendy is definitely not strong enough; she can't even stand up never mind defend herself. As I was about to step in I was beaten to it.

"Mermaids, oh that amazing I would love to go their" Wendy smiled as she looked at me with her eyes shining with excitement.

"No, it too dangerous Wendy, those mermaids are evil creatures who will try and drown you, the minute you step into their lagoon. I was thinking off a lot calmer place for your first time, maybe the beach?"

"Oh but peter I went to the beach all the time when I was living in England. I have never seen a mermaid before and I'm sure you will protect me." Here we go with those eyes again. I can never refuse them. Oh Toddles is going to pay for this!

"Fine, but you are not to leave my side at any point. And we leave as soon as you get tired of if I think it time to go. Understood?" A nod of heads answered my question, and with that we all fled out of the underground tree and towards mermaid lagoon, with Wendy in my arms the whole time.

When we arrived at the lagoon, I stopped and flew to the ground that hidden by bushes so that the mermaids do not know of our presence.

"Right here we are. Remember stay in twos and help each other out if a mermaid ends up coming towards you. Don't fall for any off their tricks and stay out of their way. Wendy you stay with me." I whispered before walking with Wendy to the entrance of the lagoon. With a sigh I pushed myself through first and then led Wendy through, with the boys following after and we were met by a group of girls swimming towards me shouting my name.

"Hey peter, who she? A mermaid hissed as she stared at Wendy, who started to cower behind me. A flash of red hit my eyes as I glared at her with venom.

"Wendy, and if I was you I would not even think about hurting her or any of the lost boys otherwise you have to go through me". This resulted in mermaid glaring back as she moved away.

"Oh peter do you think your friend her would fancy a swim, she looks awfully tired and in need of a wash" Another mermaid said with a sweet smile forming on her face "I promise we won't hurt her".

"Okay, Wendy do you want to go in, I won't let go I promise" I asked with a smile on my face, hoping that I will be able to reassure her, or to be honest reassure myself.

With a nod, I slowly walked with her so that are toes were touching the water. One of the entrances to the lagoon is these long rocks that work as stairs. The mermaids tend to rest of them as they admire themselves in the mirror, or talking to me. As I held onto Wendy waist I took our first small step onto the rock bellow, making the water above our ankles. Checking that Wendy was okay and the mermaids were a safe distance, we took our next step and next step making the water come to our waists. Suddenly I felt Wendy be pulled down as a gasp escaped her lips. Automatically my arm tightened around her waist as I pulled her to me and lifted her up so that he head was no longer under the water. When I thought she was safe I loosened my grasp, when suddenly I heard her scream as she was pulled out of my arms and into the deep water below. Anger boiled my blood as I dived in after her.

All I can see is water, that was stinging my eyes but I refuse to give up, those mermaids will pay for what they did. Swimming to the surface to fill my lungs with air, I took a deep breath and pushed myself back into the water and swam deeper until I saw her. With a sudden boast of adrenaline I rushed down towards them and yanked the mermaid hand off her ankle making the mermaid scream with anger. I grabbed hold of Wendy and swam to the surface before pushing us to shore.

Laying down on the surface gasping for air, I looked over at Wendy who was struggling to breath. Crawling over at her I pulled her towards me, letting her head rest on my neck and body against my chest I hit her back trying to get her to breathe. Suddenly my ears were filled with the sound I dreaded the most as her lips spat with coughs that came at watery and red before she was finally able to catch her breath and relaxed against my chest. I'm glad she okay, well breathing but how dare those mermaids mess with her when they promised me they wouldn't. Gently lifting Wendy in bridle style (who had started to fall asleep due to the dramatic event trying her out) I approached the mermaid with darkness filling my eyes as the clouds above started to turn black.

"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH WENDY THAT WAY, WHEN YOU PROMISED. You could have KILLED her. I will never forgive you for what you did ever." I screamed at them as I noticed a few mermaids cowering away with their tails between their legs. That is except the two mermaids, who were the ones to blame for the event.

"Oh peter, why you care so much she just a girl. A hideous one for that fact I mean she couldn't even stand by herself never mind swim". The mermaid who grabbed Wendy smirked.

"Because one girl is worth one hundred mermaids and in my eyes Wendy is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Boys! We are leaving and will never come back" I announced and began to walk off with Wendy, when the mermaid stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't be too sure about that pan. There a darkness coming so powerful that not even you can save that girl from it. So I would not make an enemy of me today" She stated as I turned towards her with confusion and anger. What does she mean a darkness I cannot defeat? Ha I am peter pan just try and challenge me. Presides nothing going to take Wendy from me, I won't let it. With that I shot one last glare at her before shooting to the sky followed by the lost boy and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, dear readers I hope you are all well. Thankyou so much for the comments on the last chapter they really do mean a lot to me. Here the next chapter, please R&amp;R it really makes my day. xxxxxx**

Chapter 11 the Darkness approaches

Peter pov

It had been a couple of hours since we left mermaid lagoon. Since arriving at the underground tree toodles has been ignoring me since I had shouted at him for suggesting the lagoon in the first place. I knew it was a bad idea at the start, and look what happened Wendy got hurt. Releasing a large sigh I walked over to Wendy sleeping form and checked her forehead for any signs of a fever. She was fine, just tried from the event that just happened. What did that mermaid mean when she said darkness is coming? And I can't beat it? Phft who does she thinks she is talking to, knowing that nothing can beat me and if something is coming for Wendy they have to go through me first.

"PETER ! A sudden cry came from a sound of rattling of bells broadcast around the room as Tinkerbelle flew into the room and started to panic in front of my face. But all I could here was a bunch of noises being spoken at a rapid pace hurting me ears.

"Wow, Tinkerbelle not so fast. I can't hear a word you are saying. Please keep it down Wendy trying to rest." I answer why placing my hand out in front of Tink hoping to slow her down.

"You silly ass. You need to come quick something strange is going on in the island, the fairies are flying to pixie hollow to escape this darkness that coming"

What darkness, fairies escaping, what going on. Suddenly the mermaid words started to escalate faster in my mind as it starts to link to what Tink is saying about the island. I suddenly flew out of the hideout and was hit by a wave of wind that send me fly back to the trunk of the tree. What was happing here? Only I can control the weather and yet here it was dark clouds covering the sky making the island for the first time become completely still. Not knowing what's going on I flew to the only person on the island, who may know what going on.

Once my feet touched the Tribes camp I noticed that for once it was not as busy as it normal is. Instead women and children hid under the safety of the huts for the warm. Gathered in the corner of the camp a group of hunter assembled with the Chief, tiger Lillie and the healer woman. Walking over to them I called for the chief, to which the chief noticed and singled for me to enter his hut after wishing his men luck.

"What can I do for you, flying eagle " The chief asked as he sat relaxed in the centre of the room, with his arms and legs crossed. I follow his lead and began to speak.

"What going on in the island chief, I thought I caused the weather and yet I have not caused this. Earlier at the mermaid lagoon, a mermaid mention that darkness is coming and a power that I cannot protect Wendy from."

While I spoke the chief listened to what I was saying without a single emotion forming on his face. Once I had finished, the chief took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well young eagle there is certain a dark magic fighting it way to Neverland, a power even bigger than yours, so I suggest that you find supplies to keep yourself and your tribe safe. As for the curse coming for Wendy I am afraid I cannot tell you what to expect. Except to keep an eye on her she has a determination in her that is strong, but her body is still weak and whatever this darkness is she will not be able to fight on her own. So keep her safe "After our bows I left the tepee of the chief, but as I stepped out I was met by the healer women you handed me a handful of bottles to give to Wendy to help her through the next few days. With thanks I pushed myself on the ground and headed to the underground tree.

Wendy pov

I woke up with a pain hitting against my skull and a throat so dry I thought it was made of sandpaper. I tried to remember what happed. Suddenly the memory hit me of the mermaid lagoon and being pulled underwater, not being able to breath before darkness hit me. I slowly pushed myself into sitting position, placing my hands on both side of me to try and keep myself balanced. Once the world had stopped spinning I grasped the table next to the bed with one hand and slowly pulled myself to standing position to try and keep myself up right. In front of me a shard of glass which showed my refection. I looked so pale and yet had dark black lines under my eyes giving me look of tiredness and pain. My hair looked like a bird has been living in there and my nightdress looked stained with pale read and was ripped at the edges from where the mermaid pulled at me under the water.

With one last sigh I slowly walked from the bed to the bear rug. Pushing the rug aside I spotted the lost boys being in a middle of an argument that was too hard to make out. Looking around I could not see peter anyway. As I approached the boys, one by one they started to notice me and rushed towards me, making a fuss and they lead me to a chair telling me to rest.

"It okay boys I am feeling okay, but where peter and what that noise" I asked as a sound of sharp whistling could be heard outside. In the back of mind it sounded like the noise I use to here so often outside the window of the hospital. But surely that cannot be the same noise in Neverland?

As if on que peter landed in front of us. His hands were slightly pink and his body was shaking from the coldness outside.

"Attention, boys there a darkness clouding all of Neverland that bring a storm with it. We need to be prepared in case we are stuck here for the next few days. Slightly, toodles and Curley I need you to gather as much wood as possible, take Tink to help carrying them. Twins and Nibs I need you to go hunting for as much food as possible, fruit and meat will do, I am going to check on Wendy. Please be careful".

"I am right here peter " I answered as a slowly stood up and faced peter. Peter turned round and eyes spread out wide when he sees me and starts to walk towards me

"Wendy! What are you doing out of bed, you need to rest especially after what happened to you" Peter said as he started to walk towards me.

"In fine peter, I want to help" I said as peter placed an arm around my waist and guided me back to the room I have been trapped in for the last few days.

"Then help me by getting well please. I just need you to rest. "Peter responded as he placed me in my bed and wrapped me up with the covers.

"Then please can you pass me the sowing kit and the material to make some blankets for us all, to help us stay warm for the next few days". Peter smiled and agreed with a small kiss on my head he went to gather my things.

Peter pov

A few days have passed and the boys and I have been hard at work, collecting wood and hunt and storing it away for the next few days. Wendy has also been busy as I reluctantly agreed that she can come out of the room, as long as she sits by the fire to keep warm, while she made us all blankets to keep warm.

"Right boys, the storm is starting to approach so let go around making sure all the doors and windows are looked tight. Tink put a spell around the chimney so that no one can see it when it on. Wendy can you please place all the blankets and pillows in the centre of the room so that we can all stay warm." After my command we all scatted around doing our jobs to keep this house safe against the storm happening outside. Once all the jobs had been done we all gathered in the blanket fort Wendy had made from all of us. I sat next to Wendy and handed her medicine that she took, while drawing her towards me to keep her warm. The rest of the boys gathered together in front of the fire keeping them warm. Tink stayed in my pocket as well. My mind drifted towards the other members of the island hoping that they are all warm and safe across the island.

Hooks pov

I sat on my throne hidden away in my office, as I started out the window and into darkness. The rest of the men had hidden away in the under deck to keep warm. The boast rocked dangerously against the waves the storm was creating as it fought against the Anker.

My plan is coming together I smirked as I started down at the book on my desk. The book the mermaid gave to me full of the magic of Neverland and the one book that will destroy peter pan. The mermaid had filled me on the on goings at the lagoon. It would seem that the mermaid was correct and that peter does have a feeling towards the girl. The storm is only the beginning of this curse pan. Mark my words I will beat you to this game, starting with the one who holds your heart.


End file.
